Mason's Ghost
Greetings Kiddies, I, CREEPS, am just applying some ANTI-ITCH SCREAM to my UPPER-HACK! This spot from the bugs in my CASTLE here sure BITES. But I have a lot of SKIN-SCARE PRODUCTS to do the trick! But BILE I mean while I DEAD-ICATE myself here, take a SHRIEK-PEEK at this DOSE OF DERANGED DRUGS called... A gentleman's voice called out: "Madeleine!" from a bedroom inside a mansion over in western-France, back in Autumn, 1889. A lady walked into the bedroom to a gentleman laying in bed. "Yes, Brother Mason?" she inquired of him. "Sister, would you please bring me my dinner?" Mason answered. "Yes Mason" Madeleine said and left the room. Moments later, she returned with a platter with a silver-covering on top of it. "Ah, thank you, Madeleine" Mason thanked her. Madeleine snick silently back into her brother's bedroom three hours later, and as he snored sound asleep, she stuck the shadowy-blade of a knife into his throat, killing Mason. "Now, Mother and Father's inheritance will belong to me, Mason finally" Madeleine cackled to her brother's corpse. Madeleine sipped tea in the parlor of the mansion, as the undertaker took Mason's body out of his bedroom. She stood staring colding out the window. Madeleine went to her brother's bedroom and looked at a wheelchair by his bed. "I shall no longer have to aid you Mason my Brother on account of your handicap!" she quietly muttered. Madeleine drank the rest of her tea and as she walked out of the room, the wheelchair moved, following her. Madeleine could see the shadow of Mason on a parlor-wall just then and gasped in fear. "Good evening, Sister, so you wished to cause me my demise to have this place to yourself that Father bought when we moved here from England eh?" Mason's voice chimed at her from his shadow. His silhouette on the wall transformed into a ghostly-image of him. Mason's ghost had: dead tan skin his right-eye was missing leaving a huge eye-socket, his other eye wildly darted around, and his ghostly-mouth was torn like that of a Jack-o-lantern's. Mason's spirit came to Madeleine in a sort of floating sway with his ghostly-blonde-hair long and blowing in no wind. He seemed to be dressed in a deep-blue robe with a rose attached to it by his ghostly-chest. A rose-red night-gown was underneath the robe. "Mason, it cannot be you!!" Madeleine gasped at his phantom. The wheelchair ran into her from behind and she was forced to sit down in it, causing her to scream. As Madeleine tried to get up, she couldn't. The phantom of Mason had ghostly-hands of transparent-bones and clutched his sister by her head. Within the dark, he pulled and yanked her shadowy-head, with disgusting noises of cracking and breaking. Madeleine screamed as her shadowy-head came loose, as the ghost of Mason laughed, "well, at least I got ahead of you this time, Madeleine!!". Hee-Hee, well, Mason sure GOT INTO THE SPIRIT and like he told his Sister Madeleine, finally GOT A-HEAD OF HER...HER HEAD THAT IS! He even frightened her with his WHEELSCARE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha.